The present invention relates generally to haptic feedback provided to a user operating electronic devices.
Humans interface with and operate electronic and mechanical devices in a variety of applications, and the need for a more natural, easy-to-use, and informative interface is a constant concern. One such application is interacting with computer-generated environments such as application programs using devices such as mice, trackballs, joysticks, steering wheels, etc. In other applications, the user operates electronic devices in a variety of tasks, from sensing desired objects or information, controlling device functions remotely, etc.
Some devices deliver needed information to the user during their operation. For example, a metal detector can be used to detect hidden metal objects in the ground, in other objects, etc. Typically, when the sensors of the device detect metal, an audible and/or visual cue is provided to the user, such as a beep sound or a blinking light. Other devices similarly provide audible or visual cues to the user to inform the user of the status or operation of the device, such as bar scanners detecting bar code prices on products purchased in a store, remote controls that have remotely turned off an intruder alarm and/or locked or unlocked doors of a vehicle, etc. Some devices, such as pagers and some cellular telephones, may convey cues tactilely, such as through a vibration, in which the entire housing of the pager or cellular telephone is vibrated and the user contacting the housing of the electronic device feels the vibration.
The conventional devices, however, typically do not convey their haptic cues privately, so that only the user of the device is delivered these cues. For example, a bar scanner or metal detector typically delivers a loud beep or other haptic cue which other people in the vicinity besides the user can also hear. Vibration elements within standard pagers and cellular telephones often use inertial masses that shake violently to vibrate the entire device. Unfortunately, most of those mechanisms create residual noise that can be heard by other people in close proximity.
These publicly-sensed cues can be a disadvantage in many situations. For example, a clerk in a store who is using a barcode scanner wants to hear only his or her own barcode scanner, not the barcode scanners of other clerks; otherwise it may be confusing as to whether the clerk's own barcode scanner has detected a barcode. For metal detectors, it may be undesirable to have others be aware that metal has been detected, e.g. in a security checkpoint in an airport where luggage is being scanned for weapons. For remote controls, a person may not want others to hear that he or she has just turned off/on a car alarm or locked/unlocked a car door. Therefore, a more private way of conveying such haptic cues is needed.